Enamorada de mi tutor
by Mary-Alicee Cullen
Summary: Alice es una chica que le encanta las compras, pero por culpa de estas reprueba su examen de historia y asi conoce a su amor con el cual se le presenta un mal entendido.
1. Chapter 1

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**-Primer Capitulo**

**Alice POV.**

Estaba tan asustada, era mi ultimo examen del siclo, no habia estudiado nada por culpa de una terapia que incluia una tarjeta de credito y mucha ropa, tenia miedo a reprobarlo, mi hermano, Emmett, se burlaria de mi el resto de mi vida.

Me sente en la silla, saque punta a mi lapiz, se acerco el profe que me entrego el examen y estaba lista, empeze a leerlo.

Una semana despues de haber presentado el examen

-Alice- Llamaron mis padres desde la planta baja de la casa, me acelere a bajar cada uno de los escalones, cuando logre estar cara a cara con mis padres, su cara de descepcion me dijo todo. Habia reprobado. -Tenemos que buscarte un buen tutor, Alice. Cancelaremos tus tarjetas hasta que veamos que obtuviste una buena calificacion- Mi mundo se empezo a caes en cuanto dijo que cancelarian mis tarjetas.

Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme, llego mi hermano, me abrazo por la espalda y me elevo.

-Ya hay una nueva universitaria en la familia- Dijo con emocion y entusiasmo.

-No lo creo, Emmett, Alice reprobo su examen- Hablo mi padre con tono de Descepcion.

-Le buscaremos un tutor, ¿Sabes de alguno?- Dijo mi madre dirigiendose a mi hermano.

-Dehecho si, llegue a casa de Rose, su hermano a llegado de su viaje, y segun me a contado Rosalie es un verdadero genio- Me pude imaginar al chico, pantalones ajustados al tobillo, Camiseta cuadriculada, corbata, lentes y frenillos.

-Porfavor ¡Noo!-Dije con desesperacion -Le hiba a ayudar a Bella con su armario, quiere encontrar un vestido para su cita con mi primo Edward.-Sentí que las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

-Alice, pequeña, tienes que entender que lo hacemos por tu bien.-dijo mi padre, el cual habia cambiado su tono a preocupacion.

-Hablare a Rose, para preguntar si su hermano esta libre toda la semana- dijo mi hermano entre carcajadas.

Fui y me sente en el sillon de la sala, puse cara de niña castigada de por vida. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, oí el "Te amo" de despedida de mi hermano, se dirigio a la sala, donde se encontraban mis padres conmigo.

-Dice Jasper, que le encantaria ser tu tutor- Dijo mi hermano el cual despues solto una risotada.- Yo te llevo- Sonrio.

-Ve por tu libreta y tu libro de historia, Alice- me ordeno mi padre.

Hize lo que me ordeno, me subi al carro, con mi burlon hermano en el asiento del conductor. Tardamos unos 15 minutos en llegar a casa de los Hale. Baje del auto, Emmett toco la puerta, abrio Rose, Emmett la beso como saludo.

-¡Alice!- Dijo Rose la cual me abrazo-Mi hermano esta adentro- se volteo y grito- ¡Jasper! ¡A llegado tu alumna!- despues se giro hacia mi- no seas tan duro con el, es demasiado timido desde la muerte de nuestros padres- dijo con una sonrisa de suplica.

Asenti.

-Pasa, me voy con Emmett al cine, estas en tu casa- Sonrio.

-Gracias- Pase, Rosalie cerro la puerta, me dirigi a la sala y me sente en el sillon. Saque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Bella.

El cual decia:

_"Bella, no podre ayudarte con tu _

_vestuaria para tu cita, gracias a _

_mi reprobada, tengo que estudiar,_

_lo siento, realmente me hubiese gustado _

_ayudarte._

_Alice."_

- Hola- Me saludaron- Soy Jasper- Agache la mirada para evitar mirarlo y vomitar.

-Yo Alice- melevante torpemente para saludarlo, haciendo que mis libros calleran al suelo.

-Permiteme ayudarte- Oí los pasos acelerados acercandose a mi y pocos segundos despues el ya se encontraba frente a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**Anteriormente.**

_- Hola- Me saludaron- Soy Jasper- Agache la mirada para evitar mirarlo y vomitar._

_-Yo Alice- melevante torpemente para saludarlo, haciendo que mis libros calleran al suelo._

_-Permiteme ayudarte- Oí los pasos acelerados acercandose a mi y pocos segundos despues el ya se encontraba frente a mi._

**Segundo capitulo.**

**Alice POV.**

No queria voltarlo a ver, y si era posible duraria asi toda la semana o lo que dure.

-Aqui estan- me dio mis libros en lo que yo traia mis plumas y lapiz en la mano.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Sentia su mirada en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-Claro-dije con verguenza.

-¿Porque no me volteas a ver?

Dude y no conteste.

-Es porque soy un nerd, ¿Verdad?- Dijo acortando la distacia que habia entre ambos.

-N...no, no es e...eso -dije tardamudeando como tonta al tiempo en que ponia una mano en su pecho para que se detuviese... pero, un momento... no sentia la corbata, eleve la mirada.- Woow, no tienes pantalones ajustados a la altura del tobillo, Camiseta cuadriculada, corbata, lentes ni frenillos.-Dije asombrada.

-Ooo, ¿Pensaste que era asi?

-Si-dije agachando nuevamente la mirada, pero ahora de verguenza.

-Frenillos tuve a los trece años. Hace seis años de eso, fue un pasado orrible- Jasper hizo una cara que me hizo reir.

-Perdon.-Articule para luego levantar la mirada.

-Haha, no te preocupes, no has sido la primera y no creo que seas la ultima.-Baje la mano que aun seguia en su pecho, ahora no me molestaba que acortada nuestra distancia, pues era lindo, pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, labios hermosos, cuerpo perfecto, gracioso... en fin el hombre perfecto...

-Ok, ¿Podemos estudiar?-Pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamintos.

-Oh, claro.

Me perdí en sus maravillosos ojos azules por unos minutos.

-Y, bien, ¿En cual materia fallas?

-Ah, cierto. En historia. -La sangre se me subio a la cabeza formando unas mejillas rojas, a de haber notado que lo veia.

El rio. Despues sono mi celular en tono de mensaje, lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalon, lo habri y leí:

_"No te preocupes, Alice. _

_Bella"_

Cerré mi celular y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalon.

Pasaron las horas, eran las once de la noche, habiamos estudiado, reimos y hasta vimos una pelicula. Los dos estabamos sentados en el mismo sillon, uno al lado del otro, no tarde mucho cuando mis parpados empezaron a pesarme, me recargue en su hombre y poco tiempo despues, todo se volvio negro.

Desperte, estaba cobijada en mi habitacion, me levante y me dirigi a la cocina.

-Buenos dias- Dije bostesando.

-Buenos dias, cariño.-Dijeron mis padres al unisonido.

-Papá, mamá, ¿Puedo ir a casa de Bell's?

-Recuerda que tienes que estudias hoy.-Contesto mi padre.

-Esta vez procura no quedarte dormida- Dijo Emmett, el cual tomaba su jugo de naranja de todos los dias.

-¿Me quede dormida?- Pregunte asustada.

-Si, Jasper fue muy amable en traerte en sus brazos.-Dijo mi madre, no tarde en sentir la cara roja como tomate.

-Oh dios, ¡Que verguenza!-Dije aun con la cara roja.

-Te hubiese dado mas verguenza si te hubieras oido roncar.-Dijo Emmett el cual solto una risotada.

-Roncabas algo feo, cariño.-Dijo mi padre.

Senti morirme en ese instante, ¡me hubiese gustado que la tierra me tragara viva!

-Cariño ve a quitarte la pijama, para que puedas irte a casa de los Hale. -Dijo mi madre sacandome de mi Shock.

Asentí.

Subi las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitacion, me quite mi pijama, me meti a bañar, sali de la regadera, m vesti y en menos de media hora ya estaba lista.

Llegue a la casa de los Hale, toque la puerta, abrio Jasper, me comento que se encontraba solo, lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, me invito a pasar y pase, Jasper cerro la puerta. Él tomo mi mano con dulcura y me condujo hasta la sala. Como el dia anterior, nos sentamos, el me explicaba una cosa y yo la anotaba.

-Voy por agua, ¿Gustas un vaso?-Interrumpio varias horas de estudio en silencio.

-Claro-conteste- Te acompaño.

Ambos nos levantamos del sillon, nos dirigimos a la cocina. Jasper tomó dos vasos de la alacena y se dirigio a la llave de agua,sirvio en los vasos, me dio uno, el cual se me resbalo entre la mano, di un brinco para atras, pero cuando lo di, el agua estaba yá desparramada en el suelo, provoco que resabalara para enfrente, hacia donde se encontraba Jasper, caí encima de el.

-Lo siento-dije seriamente avergonzada e intentaba levantarme.

-No me molesta- Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa al tiempo en que enlazaba ambos brazos a mi cintura, evitando asi que me quitara de encima de él. Fui acercando mis labios lentamente a los suyos, hasta que no deje ni un milimetro de distancia entre ambos labios. Mis labios apricionaban a los suyos, y los suyos a los mios, comenzo con ser un beso dulce y delicado, despues se volvio un beso apasionado. Tan metidos estabamos en nuestro beso, que no nos dimos cuenta de que Emmett y Rose nos veian desde el marco de la puerta hasta que Emmett carraspeo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**Anteriormente.**

_-No me molesta- Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa al tiempo en que enlazaba ambos brazos a mi cintura, evitando asi que me quitara de encima de él. Fui acercando mis labios lentamente a los suyos, hasta que no deje ni un milimetro de distancia entre ambos labios. Mis labios apricionaban a los suyos, y los suyos a los mios, comenzo con ser un beso dulce y delicado, despues se volvio un beso apasionado. Tan metidos estabamos en nuestro beso, que no nos dimos cuenta de que Emmett y Rose nos veian desde el marco de la puerta hasta que Emmett carraspeo._

**Tercer capitulo.**

**Alice POV.**

Me quite de encima de Jasper, traia la cara roja, parecia que se me estaba asiendo costumbre.

-No se que decir-dijo Emmett confundido- Te felicito o ¿que?

-Alice...- Dijo Rosalie trate de saber que era lo que hiba a decir pero su cara no tenia expresion- ¿Somos cuñadas?-no sabia que contestar, no podia contestar que si porque el aun no me lo pedia...

-Espera un momento hermana- dijo Jasper interrumpiendo mis ideas.-Alice...¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Senti como el aliento se me escapaba.

-Claro- Esboce una gran sonrisa.

-Una cosa nadamas...-Dijo Emmett con cara de seriedad.-Pobre de ti si la embarazas-hizo cara de oso enojado.

-Woow, Woow. Alto, te nos estas adelantando.- Dije sorprendida.

Los cuatro reiamos en la cocina, Jasper y yo nos levantamos del suelo y junto con Rosalie y Emmett, fuimos a la sala.

-Bueno chicos, los dejaremos "Estudiar"-dijo Emmett formando las comillas con sus dedos.

Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la casa, dejandonos a Jasper y a mi solos.

Las horas pasaron, me volvi a quedar dormida, pero esta vez no sola. Yo recargaba mi cabeza en el pecho de Jasper, mientras que el al igual que yo dormiamos.

Pasaron los dias, en tres dias presentaria mi examen de historia. Me encontraba en casa de los Hale, Jasper se encontraba en la biblioteca a tres habitaciones de la sala, buscaba un libro de la historia de 1901.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Se oian pequeños golpeteos en la puerta, espere unos segundos y vi que no hiba Jasper, me dirigi a la puerta de entrada y abrí la puerta, era una mujer realmente guapa, con un pequeño niño a la mano.

-Hola-dijo la mujer

-Hola.

-¿Se encuentra Jasper?

-O si claro, esta en la biblioteca, pasa toma asiento.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y pasaron unos 5 minutos y Jasper no venia.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto la chica rompiento el silencion.

-Alice y ¿El tuyo?

-Jane.

-Y ¿El pequeño como se llama?-Pregunte viendo con ternura al niño que se sentaba en las piernas de Jane.

-Jasper, igual que su padre- Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, empece a temblar... no podia creer que Jasper, tenia un hijo con otra chica, hablando del rey de roma, Jasper habia entrado a la sala.

-Adios- Tome mis cosas y sali corriendo para que Jane y Jasper no vieran mis lagrimas desbordarse de mis ojos.

-¡Alice!-grito Jasper desde la puerta de la casa, en la que se detuvo al verme tomar un taxi.

El taxi me llevo hasta casa, le pague y me baje del coche.

Entre a casa.

-Alice, ¿ya comiste?- ignore la voz de mi madre y segui subiendo las escaleras- ¡Alice!- di un asoton a la puerta de mi cuarto. Me tire sobre mi cama, abraze mi almohada y solte lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Pasaron 4 Horas y seguia llorando, abrieron la puerta de mi cuarto, era Emmett.

-¿Que paso?- dijo con tono preocupado y no con el tono de burlón de cada dia.

-J... jas.. Jasper- dije tartamudeando.

-¡¿Te embarazo?- Pregunto asustado.

-Eres un estupido, claro que no... ya tiene formada su propia familia.-Gemí- Su mujer es hermosa-solte mas lagrimas- Y su hijo- di un pequeño grito- Se llama igual que el- Emmett se acerco y uso su fuerza de oso para abrazarme, normalmente me lo quitaria de encima pero necesitaba un abrazo que hiciera sentirme querida por alguien, igual al de Emmett.

-Gracias-Dije secandome las lagrimas.

-¿Que agradeces?-Pregunto mi hermano el cual aun me abrazaba.

-Por el abrazo...

-No tienes que agradecer por un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**En el capitulo anterior.**

_-Gracias-Dije secandome las lagrimas._

_-¿Que agradeces?-Pregunto mi hermano el cual aun me abrazaba._

_-Por el abrazo..._

_-No tienes que agradecer por un abrazo._

**Capitulo cuatro.**

El dia habia acabado, me dormi con los ojos inchados de tanto llorar. Al despertar, hize lo mismo de todos los dias, baje a la cocina.

-Esque ella no te quiere ver hermano. -decia el oso entre cuchicheos.

-Solamente quiero saber ¿que fue lo que paso?- Se oia la voz de Jasper.

Detuve mi bajar de escaleras y fui y me encerre en mi cuarto, recargue mi oido en la puerta para poder escuchar, lo que hablaban mi hermano y Jasper, me hubiese gustado saber por que mis padres no intervenian.

-Si no le hablas subo yo-Amenazo Jasper.

-Es mi hermana menor y la voy a defendes, ayer lloro como cocodrilo, porfavor, ¡te pido que te retires!- ¿Era el oso quien subia de tono? tenia que estar seriamente enojado.

-Jasper, vete a casa. -Era la voz de Rosalie.

-Mira Jasper, agamos un trato, aceptare que hables con ella hasta que mis padres lleguen de la tienda.

-No hay trato.-dijo Jasper, despues empeze a oir unos pasos acercarse cada vez mas a mi cuarto. Me retire de la puerta de mi habitacion para poder hecharme a mi cama y fingir estar dormida. Jasper asoto mi puerta y la cerro con seguro.

-Jasper habre la habre la puerta. -gritaba Rosalie una y otra vez.

-No pienso hacerlo -fingi despertar con la voz de Jasper, me sente en mi cama, Jasper volvio su fista hacia mi camino hacia mi cama y se sento en ella-Tenemos que hablar.

-No quiero... con tigo ya no quiero nada.

-Porfavor, explicame porque te fuiste asi.

-Porque me enamore de mi tutor, sin saber nada de el... sin saber que era un estupido.-dije con las lagrimas que amezaban con salirse de mi ojos. -No quiero saber nada de ti, ni de tu familia... ¡NADA!- grite con las lagrimas ya rodando por mis mejillas.

-No te entiendo...-dijo al tiempo en que trataba de acercarse a mi, le puse la mano en el pecho, evitando que se acercara.

-¡Tu novia... esposa o mujer!-gemi- como puede ser posible que no me dijeras que tenias un hijo...

-Ella no es nada mia...

-¡Pero el niño es de tu sangre!

Jasper dio una risa nerviosa.

-Si, si es de mi sangre.

-¡Alejate! ya no quiero volver a verte.

-Permiteme explicarte...-dijo bajando mis brazo que lo alejaban- La chava es como mi madrastra, y el niño como mi hermano.

No dije nada, no sabia si creerle o hecharlo a patadas de mi cuarto.

-Mi padre tenia una doble vida, y si el niño se llama Jasper, es porque mi padre se llamaba asi...- una lagrima rodo la mejilla de Jasper, era demasiado verdadero como para ser mentira, me acerque, rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos mientras que el ponia sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con gran fuerza.

-Perdona... te hize pasar por un mal momento. - le susurre en el oido.

-¿Aún quieres saber del estupido tutor del cual te enamoraste?-luego dio una pequeña risa, casi audible.

-Toda la vida.- conteste, el solto mi cintura y agarro mi cara con sus dos manos y acerco su boca a la mi, nos besamos con miedo de no llegar a saber del otro en algun momento.

-Jasper abre la puerta o hablo a la policia.-grito mi hermano en un tono aun de preocupacion, haciendo que nuestro beso durara poco. Jasper se levanto de la cama y yo con el, abrio la puerta y la cara de mi hermano oso y de Rose expresaba un gran signo de interrogacion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Atencion:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**En el capitulo anterior.**

_-Jasper abre la puerta o hablo a la policia.-grito mi hermano en un tono aun de preocupacion, haciendo que nuestro beso durara poco. Jasper se levanto de la cama y yo con el, abrio la puerta y la cara de mi hermano oso y de Rose expresaba un gran signo de interrogacion._

**Capitulo cinco.**

-Todo fue un mal entendido- Le dije a mi hermano oso el cual aun seguia enojado.

-¿Entonces Jasper no tenia un hijo?

-Un ¡¿Que?-Dijo rosalario sobresaltada.

-¿No le habias dicho nada?-Emmett negó, me acerque a su oido para susurrarle-se trataba de la amante del señor Hale.

-¿Tienes un hijo y no me habias dicho nada?-Pregunto Rosalie algo confundida.

-No, no, no, no. Se trataba del hijo por el que nuestro padre nos dejó -Rosalie al igual que Jasper pasaron saliva, parecia un tema muy duro para ellos. Emmett abrazo a Rosalie, la cual recargo su cabeza en el pecho del oso y yo abraze a Jasper, demostrandole que ahí estaria siempre.

-Bueno creo que seria bueno cambiar de tema.

En eso se oyó la puerta de la entra y mi madre subio rapido, supuse que Jasper y Emmett habian echo un gran tiradero.

-¿Estan todos bien?- Pregunto mi madre Esme preocupada.

-Si-contestamos los cuatro al unisonido.

-¿Quien hizo el tiradero de abajo?- Pregunto mi padre al tiempo que subia el ultimo escalon de la escalera.

-Em... yo, lo sien...

-Jasper y yo jugabamos.-Interrumpio Emmett, creo que mis padres no se habian enterado de lo que habia sucedido entre Jasper y yo y eso me alegro bastante, si se hubiesen enterado, no podria verlo jamas, pues mis padres no me dejarian y jamas hubiese sabido que todo fue un mal entendido.

-Bien chicos, ¿Quieren algo de comer?-Pregunto Mi madre.

-De hecho Rosalie y yo ya tenemos planes-Dijo Emmett

-Yo tengo que seguir con mi tutoria. -Respondi al unisonido con Jasper.

-Vean el lado bueno, padres. Podran tener una tarde como las de antes de que nosotros nacieramos.-Dijo Emmett en un tono acusador haciendo que mi Madre y Padre se sonrjaran. Rosalie, Jasper, El oso y yo reimos.

-Alice, ¿Piensas irte en pijama a casa de los Hale?-Cambio de completo el tema mi padre, no me habia dado a cuenta de que aun seguia con mi vestimenta para dormir.

-Oh, tienes toda la razon.- Entre a mi habitacion, me desvesti, me meti a la bañera, salí, vesti un conjunto de blusa blanca de tirantes, pescador negro, y unos tenis negros. Todo esto en menos de treinta minutos.

Baje las escaleras. Jasper me esperaba al pie de éstas.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto mi novio.

Asenti.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto de Jasper, el cual abrio y cerro mi puerta por mi. Llegamos a casa de los Hale.

Estudiamos por horas. Jasper me volteó hacia su rostro, y beso mis labios con un beso dulce y calido, despues se convirtio en un beso apasionado, los dos nos recostamos sobre el sillon, el puso una de sus manos en uno de mis pechos, acariciandolo, con su otra mano empezo a quitar mi detuve.

-Aun no estoy lista-dijo poco despues de haberme despegado de su boca-Lo siento.

-No tienes de que disculparte, es tu desicion.-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias-Sonrei.

El dia habia terminado, Jasper me habia llebado a casa. Toda la noche fue tranquila.

Al despertar, tenia miedo, hoy era el dia del orrible examen del cual temia no saber nada.

Me desvesti para poder meterme a bañar. Sali de la regadera y me vesti, una blusa color azul oscuro con con lentejuelas, un pantalon entuvado color negro y unas sandalias.

Mis padres me llevaron a presentar mi examen.

El mismo maestro de hace dos semanas me entro el examen, saque punta a mi lapiz y empecé a leer para poder contestarlo.

Una semana despues.

-Alice, enana.- Llamo mi hermano hermano desde la planta baja-Llego la respuesta de tu examen.

Me levante de la cama y baje los escaloner brincando.

-Alto, no habra la carta, llamaré a Jasper.-Le dije a Emmet. Me dirigí al telefono de la cocina, lo descolgue y marque el numero de la casa de los Hale, me lo sabia de memoria ya que me encantaba hablar con Jasper.

-Bueno- Contesto la ya conocida voz de Rosalie

-Hola, Rose-la saludo- ¿se encuentra Jasper?

-Em... si, puedo adivinar.-suspiro- llego la respuesta del examen.

-Si, ¿Como supiste?-Pregunte confundida.

-Te olles algo preocupada.-¿Preocupada? Talvez si, tenia miedo que la respuesta sea "no aceptada"-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien-me tranquilizo Rosalie-Y respecto a Jasper... sigue dormido, lo despierto para avisarle.

-Ok-Conteste.

-Bye.

-Bye- ambas colgamos.

Me dirigi hacia Emmett, el cual traia rostro de descesperacion.

-¿Puedo abrirla?-Pregunto.

-No.

Me sente en una de las sillas del comedor.

Pasaron unos minutos, pocos para ser cierta.

_Toc, toc._

Oí los golpeteos en la puerta. Emmett se apresuro a abrir.

-Hola.-Saludo Jasper con la respiracion agitada y el cabello despeinado.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Mi carro se quedo sin gasolina a cinco cuadras, asi que corrí-Respiro profundo-¿Cual fue la respuesta?

-Alice no me a dejado abrirla.-Dijo mi hermano entre pucheros.

-¡¿Que esperas? abrela!-Grite desesperada. Mi hermano abrio la carta, poco despues hizo cara de desaprobacion. Me eche a llorar ante esto en los brazos de Jasper, el cual me abrazaba.

-Alice...-Tomo aire- ¡APROVASTE!- Dijo gritando haciendo que me asustara.

Como loca empeze a saltar de pura alegria, Jasper me abrazo y me beso. Mi hermano me deje a solas con Jasper. _Gracias _pense alegre.


End file.
